The Old Moon's Beam
by SummonedSnake
Summary: Percy was born as a Titan Son of Selene and Kronos. Killed before his time his father puts his powers into his weapons and sends his soul to Inhabit a mortal form in the future until he gathers his Immortality again and once again Rises as Perseus The Destroyer


The Old Moons Beam

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the PJO Universe or HOO Universe all rights go to the King of Greek Myths Rick Riordan _

"_Talking" *Thinking*_

Time stopped as lightning froze in the sky, a new Titan was born to Selene power from the child broke the time lock. The lightning finished its path and shattered a rock outside the palace of the moon. Leto Titaness of childbirth handed the new divine to the tired mother, Selene smiled as the child opened his eyes one golden as the swirling sands of time the shining with the brilliance of the silver moon. "What will you name him my dear friend" Leto asked breaking the sounds of the monstrous storm outside. "Perseus, Perseus the destroyer of anger and pain" Selene answered her voice strong despite her exhaustion. The small child smiled at his mother his eyes glowing with power.

-I Live To Break Lines To The Past-

**3 Years Later Percy POV:**

"Perseus come here". "Coming Mother" a 10 year old looking child yelled back. *Now I can hear all the mortals thinking wait it's only been 3 years. Yes that's true but I'm a Titan an Immortal wait a second… why am I thinking this ***hhmm he noticed me*** hold back up who was that. Anyways I age faster than normal Mortals I will look 20 when I hit 7 ***good boy go back to non-meta thoughts now*. **WHO ARE YOU!... no answer okay I think I will ignore this ever happened* I arrived in the dining room of my mother's palace. "You needed me for something mom" I asked. She turned around her Silver eyes twinkling brightly "well today is the day you get your domains Perseus", I stared open mouthed at my mother. "I FORGOT THAT WAS HAPPENING TODAY" I yell as I sprinted out of the room towards my bedroom. Laughter echoed through the Palace as my mother found humor in my forgetfulness.

"Hurry Perseus you don't want to be late" I heard her call through the hallway. "Yes mom" I yell back as I put on my ceremonial clothes. I walk calmly out of my room ready to go meet The Fates. My Heterochromia eyes glowing with excitement and power. "I'm ready mom" I said with more courage than I felt. She smiled "don't worry dear it will be okay". I nodded and she held my hand and Flashed away to the cave of The Fates. "Welcome Perseus of the Titans. Today you will receive your Titanic Domains, are you ready?" they asked in creepy harmony. "Yes I am" I respond. "Good. That is very good. We shall begin with the gifting of your place in this Immortal Family._** Perseus The Destroyer, We name you Titan of Hindsight, Titan of The Forest, Minor Titan of Time, Minor Titan of Endurance, Titan of Sword Fighting, Finally We Name You Titan of Loving Families, your Sacred animals are as follows The Jackal, The Hell-Hound, Lastly The Peregrine Falcon. As Titan of Hindsight we name you free from the Ancient Laws and allow you to interact with mortals to spread the wisdom of Hindsight and name you Protector of The Moon who ever shall guide it you shall guard until you fade.**_" as the finish speaking glowing orbs of, what I assume are my Domains flow out of their yarn and slam into my body sending me stumbling backwards, when I managed to raise my head again I saw behind The Fates stood my Sacred Animals of The Jackal and Hell-Hound with a screech and a blast of wind the Peregrine Falcon rocketed down from the sky finishing the sealing of my animals as they bowed their heads. After that I collapsed and shook the ground with my fall, my body growing to 15' tall as I faded out of the land of the alert into the land of rest I heard my Mother ask, "will he be alright, will my son live". The Fates answered as one "he shall live to tame The Moon dear until then you may rest". With that my mind faded into darkness.

-I am here to break the Lines-

What felt like minutes but was truly days later I awoke feeling sore and stretched, "That was an experience and a half right there" I mutter to myself. I rise out of my bed walk out of my room my body feeling heavier and stronger, "hello dear how are you feeling" my mother asked as i walked into the living room. "Sore. Mother, is this normal?" I ask. "For gaining as many Domains as you did I'm surprised you're awake right now honey, but I'm glad you are." She smiles a vicious smile and I feel a shiver up my back at that smile. "Now we can start your training after all if you ever want to even meet your father you must be stronger, let's go dear time to teach you all that needs to be taught". I gulp as I follow my mom *This is going to suck*

**300 Years Later Percy Pov:**

I coughed as I was kicked into the side of a mountain and shatter the rock around me, Ichor dripped out of a cut over my silver eye a gash pouring my Life-Ichor open on my chest. I got up my Domain of Endurance coming into help me stay standing against the pain and wounds. A roar comes from the forest shaking the earth with its power, "Not again I was hoping I killed it with that last hit guess not" I grumble as the forest splits open to avoid the Nemean Lion's charge it's brother the Chimera behind it its three heads almost laughing gleefully, seeing that beast drove me into a frenzy reasonably so, after all it caused my mother and uncle to fade that fateful day when they were weakest.

**{Flash Back}:**

It was a nice day running through my forest at twilight when my mother and uncle shared the sky, when a shadow whipped out and slammed me into a rock wall winding me. I looked up to see the Chimera standing over me it's snake headed tail whipped around to stare at me the goat head eating my forest and the Lion's Maw licking its lips as it stared at me. *Things just got bad really bad* It struck and I rolled away to avoid the bite of one of the deadliest monsters in the world. *It sucks that I don't have my Symbol of Power yet I can't use all my power until I claim it* "crap" I yell as the snake tail slams into my gut sending me flying through the air. "Perseus" I hear a man yell. Helios Flashes into my field of vision his sword glowing with sunlight "Perseus are you okay it didn't bite you did it" I hear him ask, "No it didn't, UNCLE WATCH OUT" I yell. He looked around just in time to get head butted into the forest floor by the Snake head, it rose again from my Uncle's prone form head rearing back fangs bared preparing to strike until a glowing arrow flew from the sky striking and killing the Goat head. With a ear splitting Screech the Chimera twisted to face my Mother Selene holding her bow a arrow notched on the drawn string.

Power radiated from her as she glared at the monster. "What do you think you're doing beast" she said in a deadly calm voice her words echoing with the power of an Elder Titan. With a start I heard it begin to speak, "Hunting, Titan the game here has gotten smarter as of late and i've been getting hungry none shall oppose me when I slay a Titan so leave me to my meal Titaness" it's words were haunting its voice sounding like a snake who constantly gargled Ichor my mother's hand tightened around her bow. With a glance to her brother she launched her arrow that was deflected by the tail of the Chimera. My mother tried to run to her brother only to be blocked by chunks of stone flying her way. A stone struck my mother in the head causing her to fall dazed to the ground, the Chimera Roared in triumph and spun around to look at my uncle, *I can't move why can't I get myself to move* I looked on horrified as the Chimera's tail stuck my downed uncle once, twice, three times before it lifted its tail Ichor dripping from it's maw. I looked down at my uncle three bite wounds covered his body one on his neck two on his chest. From the bite wounds his skin was slowing turning grey and flaking away, I didn't want to watch this he was fading I could already tell he was, his skin was greying and his blood was disappearing. "Perseus. Stay strong for me kid find your weapon and show them why you are the Son of Time" he whispered to me as he finished disappearing.

I watched with tears in my eyes as my Uncle faded, I heard a scream of rage from my mother as she got up to see her brother fade, she pulled a arrow out and shot the beast in the eye, The Chimera thrashed in pain its tail flashing around it charged madly at my mother her arrows doing nothing to slow it down as it got closer it opened its mouth and breathed out poisoned flames burning my mother. "Mom no" I screamed as she feel charred and smoking to the ground slowly fading into grey dust. I looked at the sky a saw it was still twilight, "twilight when the moon and sun share the sky but they are also at their weakest. Why didn't they let me reform when they were so close to fading… why mom" I rasped out as tears fell down my face. The beast's roar of triumph shook the air around us "Finally I shall be renowned above all other Monsters I have made The Elder Titans Of The Sun And Moon Fade" The Chimera was gloating as it turned to face me. One eye missing one of it's head dead the other one still dripping my uncles Ichor. I couldn't move as the Monster start to move towards me, I couldn't use my Domains my fear was overwhelming *is this where I die is this where it ends. I'm sorry mom I can't be strong for you. I'm sorry".

With a thundering crack the Chimera broke into golden dust, a towering Man easily over 30ft tall looked down at me his Golden eyes glowing with power raging power, "Come with me Perseus come with me a be a true Titan as your mother wanted come and learn after all your time is my time and we have all the time in the world to train you into the strongest you can be. I am Kronos I am your father the Titan King". Years passed us by I grew into my Domains my powers strengthened, I found that I had more than one Symbol of Power oh and I gained a new gifted Domain I'm now the **Minor Titan of Strength**, how you asked well after spending years with Atlas he took a liking to me and shared his Domain with me. The first Symbol of Power I found was surprising, I don't think anyone expected it Kusarigama or a one handed chain Sickle, it seemed to represent my Minor Domain of Time. It's blade was trimetal, Celestial Bronze, MoonStone Silver and Phlegethon Obsidian a strange mix of materials but very powerful, with a chain of Stygian Iron. My second one was a dagger with a tree and elk carved into the metal blade of Trench Emerald Steel, if you can't tell it is my Symbol of Power to The Forest Domain, Finally my bow AfterThought the only one I have ever named it represents my Domain of Hindsight. _**A/N*For Future reference he will be naming the rest of his Symbols at a later date as the story continues also yes some of these metals I made up so sue me later and enjoy the story for now**_*****.

**(Training Time) (Play, I Don't Care).**

With a clang my Father's Scythe slammed into Kusarigama sending me skidding backwards sparks flying. No matter if I have a Domain of Strength my Father's attacks were over powering guess the Title King Of The Titans isn't for nothing. I leapt forward to strike at his arm instead of landing my strike the but of his weapon came up and knocked my strike wide before he elbowed me in the gut sending me to the floor. "Too slow son, you are a quick fighter your weapons aren't meant to force through but to slide past your opponents defence" he said scoldingly. "Yes father sorry, I will strive to do better". I raise off the ground plant my feet cracking the Black Marble of the floor. Golden sand begins to swirl around my body before it sinks into my skin and I vanish leaving a flickering after image behind my movements. *Now let me tell you it took me awhile to figure out how to do this. What I did was used my powers over time to speed up my reaction time combined that with my strength and boom all my movements tripled in speed but it takes a lot of my energy and concentration to pull it off* my blade slammed into my father's side except his blade was already there blocking my strike. I blast off before he could swing my body glowing with power as I speed around my father.

I start spinning the chain on the end of my Kusarigama the knife blade on the end whizzing around dangerously. "Strike true and hold" I hiss to my blade and throw the knife at my father watching as it sank into his thigh the chain kept getting longer as I run around and wrap him in the Stygian Iron. I stop running and place my blade at the base of his neck *My win for once father, I finally beat you" I collapse to my knees the chain retracting the blade sliding out of my fathers thigh, "though it took almost everything out of me" I say as I lay down to catch my breath.

"That you did son that you did, I must say that last move was impressive it brought me to my knees but it wears you out too much so don't use it unless you have to okay son" He said seriously, "yes father" I answered.

**(Training End)**

**{Flash Back End}**

As those memories go through my head I Scream in rage and freeze time around the monsters, or at least I thought I did until a paw the size of a chariot sent me flying. "Ow guess Impenetrable fur means powers too" I spit out more Ichor my wounds aching. I rose off the cracked ground my body glowing as I grew to my Titanic size, "Guess I will take you more seriously Lion. May you have hindsight after this, Never piss off a Titan". In my hand appears my bow I draw back the string and aim, the Nemean Lion roars definitely at me, "Bad Kitty" with that I let my golden arrow fly it goes deep into the Lion's eye then explodes scattering its brains all over. I slowly turn to face the Chimera except it wasn't there. "Arrrrggghhh" I look down at my leg to see fangs sunk deep into my calf and poisoned claws tearing apart my shins. My Kusarigama shimmers into my hand. "Die and don't come back for a few thousand years beast" I gasp my vision going blurry, with that I slice the Chimera in two the fangs fell out of my leg as they turned to dust the claws stopped their shredding of my leg. I smile then cry in pain as my whole body throbs because of the blast of lightning that struck my temple,as I dropped to the ground, I gaze down at my leg in shock my Ichor was grey, a pure gold flash filled my vision as my father came into the scene. "Son no not you too. I refuse to let you fade" He turn grabs the next blast of lightning and throws it back, with a diluted flash of gold I see a figure up on the mountain vanish before the bolt strikes. He turns back to me, "Son listen to me I'm sealing your immortality into your weapons then sending your soul on to a mortal body, I don't know when it will show up but please for me son live and find your weapons become the Titan you were meant to be, Prince of Titan Perseus The Destroyer. I will see you someday son be strong".

As he spoke he rest his hand upon my brow and spoke in a tongue I had never heard, I groan as pain come out of my body my Symbols were glowing brightly my skin cracking but no longer greying and my blood turning red. "I'm sorry my son it was the only way to stop your fading, with this war I couldn't lose my only son I'm proud of, find your weapons son to reclaim your Titanic heritage". With that my vision faded. Thus Perseus the Titan died to come back one day and show the world what a true Titan is one who will guard the moon and families.

**Time Skip 3000 Years Percy's POV:**

With a yelp I jump out of bed "what was that why do I feel weak, I feel mortal" with a shock I remembered the words my father Kronos spoke before I died *"Find your weapons reclaim your Titanic heritage be the Titan you were meant to be"*. "Percy get up you will be late for school" I hear a voice yell through, the uh house? It's much different than how I remember its fancier and have human discovered electrical power? *Much has changed this body was mortal with a soul different before I awoke I shall absorb his knowledge* I search for the mortals memories and with a rushing feeling I remembered everything about this body and his life so far, his name is Perseus Jackson *ha ironic this will be fun***Yes it will my dear dear play thing*** that voice again who is it* he doesn't know his father and he has the most amazing mother ever, *I for one would agree with what I can see out of his past I most certainly she is amazing for a mortal, I shall make her Immortal when I regain my Powers also as a boon to this mortal whos body I have claimed* with a shake of my head the door to my room opened and my mother walked in Sally Jackson "Percy we can't let you be late for school get ready we are leaving soon" she kissed me on the cheek and left the room. Tears formed in my eyes it had been so long since I have had a mother it feels nice.

After I was ready for school we were off and I was in front of Yancy Academy the most horrible place in this world but for once they are facing a mortal with no experience they are facing the Titan with hundreds of year of fighting under his belt. "Get ready mortals I will show you why I am not to be messed with' I march up to the door and yank them open with more force than Percy the mortal ever had *It seems even though I'm Mortal my Immortal soul has powered this body past human levels good*. Rolling my shoulders I walk into the building towards my first class of the day Math, *hehe my Mortal counterpart had a funny way of seeing that word Mental Abuse To Humans, I honestly agree with him* I find my seat and sit down, looking toward the front of the room using my powers I reach out to see if there are any Monsters of Immortals around. When my wave came back I nearly fell backwards out of my chair *my Teacher is a Fury but I thought Iapetus my Uncle controlled them what has changed by now* I get out of my chair and walk toward the Fury. "You and I need to talk Fury, like why you are in a school of Mortals instead of torturing souls like my Uncle Iapetus has you doing". The Fury Alecto's *I recognize her now* eyes widen "Iapetus hasn't commanded me for years Demigod, The god Hades has ruled the underworld for 3000 years child".

I nearly choke when I heard that "you mean to tell me that the weakling gods defeated every Titan and won the war" I state in disbelief. "Yes they did even cut their father into small pieces using his own Scythe and threw him into the depths of Tartarus" She said with a nasty smile "and Hello little Perseus I can smell the change into your powers you are no longer a Demigod but a Titan trapped as a mortal" she whispered into my ear, "also call me Ms. Dodds here until I leave and report you aren't to blame for something big happening right now between the gods, Little Perseus be careful around your Latin Teacher he will notice your change too" with that she ushered me back to my seat for the start of class. A boy leaned over *Grover I think his name is* and asked "what did Ms. Dodds what Percy". "Not much just telling me to bring up my grades before the end of the year" I answered easily, he nodded accepting my explanation. With that I prepared for a boring day or torture.

By the time I got to Latin I was about to die by boredom I didn't even think that it was possible before today. "Welcome Class to today's Lesson of Latin and History" Mr. Brunner said as we sat down. "Today we talk about how the Titans lost to the Gods back in the Greek myths" and so the lesson began with the subject I wanted to know about the most. By the end I was shaking in anger my green eyes seeming to glow *oh yeah I have green eyes now weird I hope they go back to normal when I regain my powers* with restrained rage "how dare my siblings be so underhanded in the way they won and the punishments to the peaceful Titans Unforgivable" I hiss under my breath. The day now over I head to my dorm to do my pathetically easy homework the mortals came up with, that was until a Centar stopped me in the hallway his bow aimed at my face wait that wasn't his, "Hey that's my bow that's AfterThought give me my bow" I growl at him. His face twitching in surprise "I'm sorry but I have had this bow for Thousands of years Titan and at the moment you are mortal so tell me why should I give you the bow when you destroyed the life of one of my students was it because he was a Demigod or because it was your evil nature taking over" He spat as his hand tightened over my bow his eyes showing nothing but hate.

"Because I said dangerously quiet I didn't choose to be throw into this body I woke up this morning with a body again after 3000 years of nothingness. So I will ask one more time give me my Symbol of Power before I take it from you" I said as I got ready to charge. "Hahaha this is no Symbol of Power Titan it is the bow I was gifted by my father before the gods started the war he said it was special but nothing has ever happened in all the many years I have used it" he said patronizingly, I snapped I'm sad to say I lunged and grabbed the bow and tore it out of his hands landing on the floor and rolling away with grace. A searing pain started in my hand and flowed through my blood and a wave of power followed. "Listen to me Centar and listen well I am the Titan Perseus and this is my bow" I say as I turn around unbenounced to me my right eye was now a swirling mixture of Green and Gold. "Sadly I am Mortal at the moment and for now let us get along please brother I do not wish to fight family, tell me is there anywhere we will be safe from the gods for now or for awhile please Chiron let me stay with you I am back I never fought in the war. But then again I was dead during that time, so please for the love we once had let me stay with you for a time" I begged him, and slowly he nodded I grinned "just like old times then I guess we get to have a shooting contest when we get there when do you want to go. After we inform my mother im guessing" I said with a grin that rivaled the sun, Chiron just sighed and nodded "yes of course brother". "Great let's get going we have much to do with so little time to do it". With that we get ready to go to my future of mortality until I can gain all of My Symbols Of Powers. *Ready Set Go I think this will be fun dangerous and challenging* "Oh wait Chiron who rules the Moon now?" He turns to look at me slowly a fearful look in his eyes he answers me slowly "Artemis Goddess of the Moon and the biggest Man hater in all of the Gods and Goddess please don't tell me you still have to guard the Moon brother or I fear you will die before you regain your strength". I gulp rather loudly as I get a feeling of dread.

_**A/N:**_

_**So Hi guys It's been awhile since I've written anything and I thought what the heck let's try again with something fun and something I've really only seen one person try before I mean with Percy being a Son Of Selene and all not Percy being a Titan so yeah hope you all have a great day do well my Friends!**_


End file.
